Matriarchy of Juini Missions
Meeting Najusa's Proposal Nasasalars can't stand to see wahrians bringing evil and destruction in the Andromeda Heart. Can not you understand who are you summoning? We are all children of the light of Juini. Once you will reach out to him, the Dark Lord will destroy everyone nevertheless. If there still is some reason in you, talk them out of this madness! Objective: Investigate Seal of War Requirement: Finish mission: The Nasasalars but do not finish mission: Destroy the Nasasalars' Temple and have neutral relationship with Matriarchy of Juini. Reward: 300 rep. with Matriarchy of Juini and open Violent Peace. Bounty Violent Peace The wahrians will never change their minds. It should have occurred to us long time ago. We have no choice than conquer the seals before it's too late. Objective: Conquer The Seals and Wahrians Cult. Requirement: Finish mission Najusa's Proposal. Reward: 201 rep. with Matriarchy of Juini. and open Spoiled Seed and block mission: Destroy the Nasasalars' Temple. Investigation Spoiled Seed Our efforts have not been successful. The wahrians managed to spread their cult throughout the galaxy, and their followers are working in the shadows. Look for information on Hermr, Hades and Columbus. Objective: Look for information on Hermr, Hades and Columbus. Requirement: Finish mission Violent Peace. Reward: 300 rep. with Matriarchy of Juini. and open No peace for the wicked. Bounty No peace for the wicked The Yolurs are trying to hide an anomalous traffic of ships around their planets. The ships seem to vanish before they can be identified. After your discoveries, we think that followers of the shadows have indoctrinated the Yolurs and are now helping each other. Objective: Conquer Yolur Republic. Requirement: Finish mission Spoiled Seed. Reward: 300 rep with Matriarchy of Juini and Protohalean Science research unlocked and open Knowledge is power. Research Knowledge is power We have looked everywhere, they are gone. We must develop out technology in order to see the shadows of those malignant beings. Objective: Protohalean Science level 1. Requirement: Finish mission No peace for the wicked. Reward: 400 rep. with Matriarchy of Juini; A Dark New World mission unlocked. Retrieval A Dark New World That's it. They successfully built a gate on Volor Ashtar and have now escaped into the Void. The forces of evil must not be awoken. We can't let them win, a holy war must start! Objective: Build 7 Space Gate Alpha and 7 Space Gate Beta on Volor Ashtar. Reward: 500 rep with Matriarchy of Juini; Space Gates will be converted into Space Gate Gamma; Darkmatter Science research unlocked. You will also gain the character "Matriarc Uhluh (protohalean)" with the description: Antimatter weapons +100% power in combat. This character is not particularly useful, as AoP, Munya and Soul of Andromeda are the only ships that benefit from it. However, either this quest, or the Wahrian cult quest must be completed to get to galaxy 3 after each time you use the time machine. The character recieved for the Wahrian cult quest has a negative impact on gameplay (see WC quest description) so the player may want to consider only ever using the Juini questline on runs that will get to galaxy 3. Note: Only 7 Space Gates Alpha and 7 Space Gates Beta on Volor Ashtar would be converted; relations with Wardens of the Light would become Neutral with 0 rep. Category:Missions +Missions